The Last Night
by Brit98
Summary: FanFic SongFic. Song based on Skillet's song: The Last Night. Sam wants to kill herself, and Danny doesn't want her to. Little bit of Sam X Danny fluff. Rated T for possible suicide.


The Last Night

Based off of the song The Last Night

Song By: Skillet

SongFic By: Brittanysue98 "Brit"

**So I was listening to Skillet, and I came across one of my favorite songs, "The Last Night." I've heard this song many times, but I just thought about it this way. This is about Danny and Sam. Sam wants to kill herself because of her parents, but Danny doesn't want her to. Danny wrote this song about him and Sam. I don't own Danny Phantom. The characters or the show. I don't own the song. I do own this fanfic songfic idea.**

Danny's POV

*R-R-I-N-G-G-G*

My cellphone rang. "Hello?" I answered, putting my guitar down.  
"Danny?" It was Sam. From the tone of her voice, it sounded like she just got done crying, or was about to.  
"Sam. What's wrong?" She burst into tears.  
"I can't deal with this anymore!" She sobbed. My heart ached, the way it does when she calls crying.  
"Can't deal with what? Your parents?"  
"They're still blaming me for the divorce!"  
"Sam..." I started.  
"No Danny. Please don't say anything. I called to say I'm sorry and good-bye."  
"Good-bye?"  
"This is going to be the last night I will hurt and hurt my friends."  
"What?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I really hoped she wasn't talking about what I thought she was.  
"I'm going to kill myself."  
"But..."  
"I'm jumping off of the school soon. I just wanted to call you and say that I'm sorry I've been like this."  
"Don't apologize."  
"And to say thank you for being there for me. I'm sorry I couldn't be a better friend. I don't want you to see me cry anymore."  
"Sam, don't do anything drastic! Please!" I was begging now. I couldn't let my best friend, and crush, kill herself. I don't know what I'd do.  
"I'm sorry," She sobbed, "I'm so, so sorry!"  
"Sam...!"  
"Danny, I love you." The phone clicked off.

"I love you too..." I said, closing my phone. I knew what I had to do. It wasn't finished, but if I didn't do anything soon, Sam would be gone. I opened my phone again and dialed the familiar number. "Hello?" answered my friend,  
"Tucker!" I said, while getting off my bed and putting on my jacket,  
"Whoa dude, where's the fire!" He answered, joking a little.  
"Don't joke right now! You need to get to the school as fast as possible,"  
"Why?"  
"Sam's about to kill herself."  
"What?"  
"Please don't make me repeat myself."  
"I heard you. I knew she was cutting herself, but I didn't think... I'll be there in 5 minutes tops. Even if I have to run, I'll be there." I heard him say as he hung up. I grabbed my guitar and ran down stairs, "I'll be back soon!" I screamed as I ran out the door.

* * *

Sam's POV

I climbed out my window as soon as I hung up with Danny. I really hoped this wouldn't hurt him too much. I just can't stand it anymore. I hate seeing him cry and letting him see me cry. It must break his heart. Well, it's not going to happen anymore.

My mind was cluttered, and my eyes were blurry with tears. I ran the familiar way towards Casper High. As I got there, I could see someone approaching in the horizon.

I ran to the side of the building and climbed up the ladder to the roof. I heard someone's door open. "Get down from there!" Someone screamed, "You could hurt yourself!" That's what I was planning. I saw in another house, someone talking on the phone and looking at me. Dialing 9-1-1 no doubt. I stood towards the edge as I saw my friends looking up at me. "Sam!" Tucker screamed.  
"I'm sorry!" I screamed back.

I was about to jump when a spot light appeared, blinding me. I staggered backwards, shielding my eyes, my scars on my wrists showing. The light moved slightly, and I could see newscaster's helicopters flying all around me. A crowd formed around the school. "Sam! Please don't jump!" I could barely hear Danny scream. The wind blew his hair adorably. I was really going to miss him.  
"Why?" I screamed back,  
"Because I love you and I don't know what I'd do without you!" Tears formed in my eyes. I haven't had anyone say that to me since I was little.  
"Quiet!" Tucker screamed, "He want's to say something to her!" Everyone got silent. I could see Danny start to blush. He took a deep breath and started to strum his guitar.

* * *

3rd person

Danny started to strum his guitar to the familiar song he wrote. He took a deep breath and started to sing.

"You come to me with scars on your wrist  
You tell me "this will be the last night feeling like this.  
I just came to say goodbye  
I didn't want you to see me cry: I'm fine"  
But I know it's a lie." Sam started to sob. Danny continued,

"This is the last night you'll spend alone  
Look me in the eyes so I know you know  
I'm everywhere you want me to be.  
The last night you'll spend alone,  
I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go,  
I'm everything you need me to be.

Your parents say everything is your fault  
But they don't know you like I know you they don't know you at all  
"I'm so sick of when they say  
"It's just a phase," "you'll be o.k." "you're fine""  
But I know it's a lie.

This is the last night you'll spend alone  
Look me in the eyes so I know you know  
I'm everywhere you want me to be.  
The last night you'll spend alone,  
I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go,  
I'm everything you need me to be.

The last night away from me

The night is so long when everything's wrong  
If you give me your hand I will help you hold on  
Tonight,  
Tonight.

This is the last night you'll spend alone  
Look me in the eyes so I know you know  
I'm everywhere you want me to be.  
The last night you'll spend alone,  
I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go,  
I'm everything you need me to be.

I won't let you say goodbye,  
I'll be your reason why.

The last night away from me,  
Away from me."

Danny finished his song and handed his guitar to Tucker as Sam dropped to her knees, hugging herself, and sobbing. Danny ran over to the ladder and started to climb.

He got to the top and looked around for Sam. He heard her sobs as his heart broke. He followed the sound and found her kneeling and sobbing. He ran over to her, and hugged her, which made her sob even harder. "I-I'm s-so s-s-sorry." She said in between sobs.  
"Don't apologize," He said, holding her tight, and not wanting to let her go, "When I said it, I meant it. I really do love you. I can't let you kill yourself." Sam hugged Danny and sobbed in his arms.  
"Don't leave me, okay?" She said,  
"When have I ever?" He replied, tears streaming down his face.

* * *

**Well, that's my first SongFic. I hope you liked it.  
~Brit~ **


End file.
